


4075

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, This is pure angst, im sorry, maggie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: [4075 images selected]Delete All?[4074 images deleted]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on so many aus but this has been stuck in my head for weeks! i hope you enjoy.

[4075 images selected]

Her finger hovers over the greyed images, reminiscent of the times they represent. She lets her thumb lower with a quiver of her lips.

[Delete All]

The phone flashes back at her, as if double checking with her. Like she wasn’t just pacing her apartment deciding whether or not to go through with it.

Her finger hits cancel quickly. Not giving in to pressure but realizing there was an image not meant to be marked.

[4074 images selected]

[4074 images deleted]

A sob racks through her body. The scotch glass in her hand now lands across the room. Shattering in millions of pieces. The scotch dampening her floor. She locks her phone for a moment, sliding it onto the glass table in front of her.

Alex lets her head fall to the couch pillow on her right. Her head burying into the fabric as another sob escapes her throat. Her chest feels like a cave. Her ribs expanding and compressing as her breathing becomes deeper. Her mouth feels dry, she doesn’t reach for water. She doesn’t want to ease the pain. She wants it to kill her.

Her body quakes and shakes, the cave of her chest rumbling and cracking. Rocks from the cave breaking off. She’s breaking. Her lungs feel hot, probably because she isn’t breathing properly.

When a fresh set of tears begin rolling down her face, she screams. She screams and throws the pillow to join the broken scotch glass. Her fists digging into the cushions to her side.

Supporting herself makes her feel weak, so she sinks to the floor, the cushions forgotten and beaten. She leans against the couch. Her hand stretches out to the phone.

The lock screen lights up. A demo image set, she never put anything on her lock screen. She slides to unlock it, a shudder of breath escapes. Her images open, looking back at her. 4082 images turn to eight. She stares at them. The first three, her and Kara. The next is her with J’onn. Another one, she’s with Winn this time. One image of Kara asleep in the DEO van on their way back from a mission. A single image of her and Vasquez. One image of James trying to play darts. Then the last one.

She clicks to enlarge it from the small square it resides. Her tears come back, the dam having been cracked now breaks and spills out. Maggie lays with one arm under the pillow and another arm out of shot. But Alex remembers it was resting on her hip.

_She rolls onto her side. Eyeing the clock. 10:30am on the dot. With every ounce of strength she has, she turns to her other side. The side with a sleeping giant attached to her hip. The side where her legs are tangled like vines._

_Maggie looks back at her with closed eyes. Her breathing soft and warm on Alex’s face. It’s deep breathing, Maggie never one to sleep lightly. Alex runs one hand over the arm the Maggie has wrapped around Alex._

_When Maggie doesn’t stir from sleep immediately, Alex smiles. She rarely has a chance to catch Maggie off guard. So she grabs her phone from under her own pillow. Opening the camera app and aiming it towards Maggie’s sleeping form._

_Click._

_Maggie wakes from the noise of the camera on the phone. Her eyes fluttering open slowly before her mind puts together where she is and they settle on Alex’s form._

_“Good morning.” Maggie mumbles, leaning forward to be closer to Alex._

_“Good morning.” Alex’s forehead rests against Maggie’s. Maggie just smiles back, closing her eyes but not going back to sleep. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Maggie grips Alex’s hips and pulls her flush against her own body. The two losing themselves in the other for the rest of the morning._

Alex runs her hand gently over her phone, as not to disturb the memory it holds. When she stops looking at because her vision becomes blurry with tears, she locks her phone and holds it against her chest.

A sob leaves her again, starting the cycle over. She looks to what started this spiral into hell. Maggie’s wedding invitation. Sitting there with Maggie's name but not Alex’s written in cursive with gold borders.

She picks up her phone again.

[1 image selected]

**Author's Note:**

> as always, find me on tumblr @canaries


End file.
